


Rodeo

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Yancy's Badonkadick [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, badonkadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy's hung like a horse; Raleigh plans to take him for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodeo

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme Fill: Yancy's hung like a horse; Raleigh plans to take him for a ride.  
> Just a whole lot of smutty size kink, with a bit of brotherly fluff thrown in.

One consequence of regularly sharing a brain with his brother is that Raleigh is privy to details of Yancy's life which, barring unintentional awkward mistakes, a brother should never know. Things like the fact that his brother is an ass man when it comes to both men and women. Like the fact that when Yancy jerks off in the shower in the morning, the images that flit through his mind sometimes include his younger brother in yoga pants or bike shorts, ass firm and round and, if Raleigh says so himself, the hottest in his brother's spank bank.

Most of all, he shouldn't know how... _well endowed_ his older brother is. Raleigh lets himself think about that sometimes when he's in the shower, let his mind pull back memories from the drift. He lets himself remember how much thicker Yancy's cock is in his brother's hand, the long, smooth strokes his brother makes as he strokes himself from root to tip. It's hard not to think about how good it would feel to touch it himself, or to wrap his lips around the girth of Yancy's shaft and try not to choke as he swallows him down. As time goes on it becomes all he can think about, gasping as he works his soap slick fingers into himself - three, four, never enough. He thinks about it when he picks up jaeger-flies from the bars and lets them fuck him into the mattress with hard dicks or strapons or, one glorious time, both. It's not enough. Never as big as his brother's huge fucking donkey dick.

Mind you, maybe he'd know even without the drift. Yancy isn't any less promiscuous than Raleigh is. Word gets around about it.

Yancy's badonkadick.

And _shit_ , yeah they're brothers and all, but there's worse things in the world. Things like people dying from Kaiju Blue poisoning and radiation sickness and being torn apart by giant fucking Kaiju, and as far as he's concerned if anyone in the world has an issue with him panting like a bitch in heat when he thinks about his older brother's dick, well, then they can try and kill the fucking Kaiju themselves.

He's certain that Yancy must know by now, know how much he's gagging for it. Things get complicated in the drift, but it's the kind of complicated that's long erased the nagging voice in Raleigh's head that had once tried to tell him not to lust after his brother. Yancy's never said anything, but Raleigh knows it's only a matter of time. He can be patient, given the right incentive.

He comes home one night in the wee hours of the morning, cranky from striking out at the bar to find that Yancy has beaten him home and is lounging on his bunk in his boxers with a bottle of Jack. His brother gives a soft chuckle and raises an eyebrow at Raleigh's scowl. "Looks like your night didn't go any better than mine."

"Would you believe the guy had a cured bratwurst strapped to his leg in the bar?" Raleigh tosses his jacket towards the coat hooks on the back of the door, not caring when it misses. His boots are kicked after it, landing on the metal flooring with a sad thud. "He was barely four inches fully hard and didn't even know how to use it. What a fucking waste of time."

"At least yours didn't pass out halfway through a shitty blow job." Yancy takes another swallow from the bottle and hands it over, tongue darting out to lick the remnants of the whiskey off his lips.

For a moment Raleigh forgets how to breathe, his entire body made of desire and frustration. He pulls himself together just in time to not choke on the whiskey, enjoying the heat that burns down his throat. Then he hands the bottle back to Yancy and pulls his shirt off over his head before starting to unbuckle his pants. He lets his gaze move over the bulge in his brother's boxers - even soft, Yancy's still fucking huge - and swallows hard. Raleigh's thought about this a hundred times, but it's still nerve-wracking to act on it, and he almost loses his nerve before he speaks. "Guess it doesn't have to be a total waste. We're both here now."

Yancy takes another drink from the bottle and watches him with blue eyes narrowed, watches as Raleigh kicks off his pants and sinks down slowly onto the end of the bed. "Yeah? How do you mean?"

Raleigh crawls up the bed slowly, half from nervousness and half to give Yancy a chance to push him back, which his brother doesn't take. He catches his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment and drags it free before running his tongue over his lips deliberately, breath leaving his lips in a soft huff as he watches Yancy's gaze darken and focus on his mouth. "I mean that bottle isn't what I want to have my lips wrapped around.

He watches Yancy shudder noticeably, and his brother doesn't fight him when Raleigh urges his thighs apart more on the bed. "You sure about that, kid?"

"You know I am." Raleigh's eyes follow his fingers as he drags them up the inside of Yancy's thigh and along the band of his underwear, stopping aggravatingly close to his goal. Still, he can see Yancy's cock twitch against the thin black fabric of his shorts, which is gratifying, and more than worth the restraint. He glances up to see Yancy swallow hard, his brother's lips parted as soft puffs of breath pass between them.

"I mean," Yancy starts, then hisses as Raleigh's fingers brush over his quickly hardening cock. "God, Rals - you sure you can handle me?"

Raleigh chokes back a laugh, because, _god_ , at this point the question should be whether or not Yancy's going to be able to handle _him_. "This isn't my first rodeo," he replies as he moves up over his older brother, flashing a grin before slotting himself between his Yancy's thighs and pressing close to claim his lips in a kiss.

He realizes instantly that he shouldn't have worried over whether or not Yancy wanted this; immediately his brother's hands are everywhere, the bottle of whisky forgotten in favor of pulling Raleigh deeper into the kiss as his hips roll up against him. One hand fists tight in Raleigh's tousled mop of blond hair as his tongue urges his lips to part; Yancy's mouth is hot and wet and sharp from the drink, and he kisses Raleigh hard enough to steal his breath. His free hand claws down Raleigh's spine, fingers digging into the small of his back to pull him closer as he grinds up against him again.

Raleigh's instantly nearly mindless with need, cock hard and aching from the rock of their hips, from the feel of Yancy pressed hard and hot against his thigh. He gives a mewling moan against Yancy's mouth and tries to squirm closer, biting a little harder than intended at Yancy's bottom lip. Yancy groans, both hands smoothing down to cup and squeeze his ass, kneading the firm flesh and keeping him close.

"God, kid..." Yancy's voice is thick and throaty from passion. He already sounds wrecked. "Fuck, you have the perfect ass, you have no idea...."

The words are more gratifying than Raleigh expected, and he thrusts hard against his brother's thigh. "You can do whatever you want to it." He feels so desperately turned on that he could almost rip off his boxers and mount his brother right now, ride him hard and put him away wet. But he's waited so long for this that he wants to experience everything. It takes every bit of willpower he has, but he manages to break contact, sliding back down Yancy's body and letting himself really look. 

Yancy's huge, even bigger than he'd thought, and his cock strains at the black cotton, half exposed above the waistband of his boxers with precum pearling at the slit. Raleigh's mouth waters, but he ignores it for now, instead pressing his face to the fabric covering the base of his brother's erection and breathing deep the scent of musk and arousal and _Yancy_. He mouths up the length of his shaft, cotton damp with his saliva as he sucks at him through the fabric. Finally he moves up past the waistband, tongue drawing a thick stripe up his cock and over the flared head, and the groan that leaves his lips is almost as wanton as Yancy's.

Raleigh's already sucking the head of his brother's cock into his mouth as his hands scramble at his boxers, pulling them down around Yancy's thighs to free him completely. He's far too big for Raleigh to deepthroat, but fuck if he's not going to try. He wraps his fingers around the base of Yancy's cock, his own erection twitching in arousal at his girth, and strokes him slowly as his lips slide down the length of his shaft.

He can hear Yancy curse breathlessly as he continues to bob on his dick, half gagging around him as the head of his cock hits the back of his throat and still craving more. "Shit, kid, you don't - oh god, _fuck_ , Rals - "

Yancy's cock is slick with precum and his saliva, and Raleigh is all desperation and hunger with none of his usual finesse. He can't help it, drunk on the hard heat of Yancy's cock against his tongue, his jaw aching from being stretched wide. He realizes that he could quickly come just like this, gagging around his brother's cock, his own hard and heavy in the tight confines of his shorts.

Yancy shifts to lean over him more, fingers fumbling at the waistband of Raleigh's boxers as he yanks them down. A moment later he feels his brother's fingers slide down the crack and over his hole, slick with lube, stroking and massaging before pressing inside. Even just the press of two fingers is almost enough to drive Raleigh over the edge, and he has move a hand to squeeze hard at the base of his own erection, forehead pressed to Yancy's stomach as he gasps for breath against the head of his cock. "Oh fuck, Yance!"

"This is what you want, right?" Yancy works a third finger into him, twisting and working him open, and the burn and stretch is amazing but only a tease compared to what Raleigh really wants. Yancy's voice grows more husky as he continues. "This is what you think about when you jerk off in the shower with your fingers up inside this hungry little asshole, isn't it? 

Raleigh whimpers assent, trying to breathe, trying to calm as he takes Yancy's cock in his mouth again. He cries out around him at another twist of Yancy's fingers, desperately turned on from the mix of sensations and the words that fall from Yancy's lips.

"Can't even begin to tell you how hot it was, knowing you wanted me," Yancy murmurs, fingertips just brushing against Raleighs sweet spot, and he moans as Raleigh cries out again, muffled against his skin. Yancy's fingers ease back just long enough to slide a fourth in with them, fucking him slowly, with far more patience than Raleigh has.

"God, that's it, kid... suck it just like that, feels so good.... You look so damn pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock." Yancy hisses encouragements, working his fingers a little deeper, and despite himself Raleigh can't help but arch back into the touch. "Used to think about that, too, used to imagine watching you jerk yourself while you swallowed my cock...."

"Yance, I'm so close - " Raleigh pulls back long enough to gasp, then finally manages to swallow around him, lips meeting his hand where it encircles the base of Yancy's cock. 

Yancy swears under his breath, bucking up a little into his mouth despite himself. "Oh fuck - Rals, you're so fucking good... come on, kid. Want you to come for me so I can fuck you into the bed." His fingers press deeper as he speaks, twisting and teasing inside him, and Raleigh's coming before he can stop himself, body spasming around Yancy's fingers as he spends himself in hot spurts.

It's good, but not what he wanted, and despite the pleasure that sings through him Raleigh finds himself pouting as the world spins back into view. "Wanted to come on your cock."

Yancy hums softly, easing his fingers from him before pulling Raleigh up beside him and catching his mouth in a warm kiss. "You will," he murmurs, smile dark and voice a promise. He mouths warm kisses down Raleigh's chest, licking a spurt of Raleigh's come from his stomach and briefly nuzzling his still over-sensitive cock before urging his brother down onto his stomach, pulling his boxers the rest of the way off. 

Yancy kicks off his own as well, and for a moment he just blankets Raleigh with his body, breath warm on the side of his neck as he nuzzles his ear. His cock presses between the cheeks of Raleigh's ass, huge and hot and hard, and despite being spent the feel of it sends a shudder of arousal through him. "Yance...."

"You sure about this?" Yancy asks again, still rocking slowly, the head of his cock pressing against and rubbing over his loosened hole.

"Oh god, yes." Raleigh tries to press back against him, almost whining. "Yes, Yance, please. God, I want your huge fucking - " he means to say 'Donkey dick', but it comes out, "badonkadick. Fuck me."

"Badonkadick?" Yancy laughs out the word and pulls back, pressing a kiss between Raleigh's shoulder blades at his moan of protest. His hands move down to cup and knead Raleigh's ass, and Yancy hums appreciatively before blowing lightly on the pink pucker of his hole.

"Whatever, Yance - fuck don't tease me...."

"No?" His brothers hands continue, palms pressing hard into the globes of his ass, smoothing up to the small of his back and down again before his fingers dig in and squeeze. "Don't I get to look too? Just wanna enjoy my baby brother's perfect ass...." Yancy leans down to drag his tongue over his hole with an appreciative moan, chuckling at Raleigh's squeak. "Used to watch you at the gym and imagine you were doing it all for me, kid..." he murmurs against him in between licks, then plunges his tongue deep. It's hot and wet and god, so good, especially when Raleigh rarely has the patience to let someone do this, and before he knows it he's shuddering under him, whimpering, begging.

"Come on Yancy, please fuck me. I'm good, I'm good, need you inside me, need you to fuck me hard and fill me up - "

Yancy moves just long enough to grab the lube, pressing a kiss to the nape of Raleigh's neck before nipping lightly at his skin, a tease of possessiveness. "Bareback, kid?"

"Please - !" Raleigh doesn't care how desperate he sounds. "Gonna fucking explode here..."

"Shh..." Yancy nuzzles his neck as he slicks himself, then finally shifts to press against him, rocking slow but insistent until the flared head of his cock pushes past the ring of muscle and into Raleigh's body.

Raleigh's fingers clench at the bed under him as he gasps for breath, penetration a discomfort that shivers up his spine. He revels in it, revels in the stretch of his body around the thick girth of his brother's cock as Yancy slowly rocks deeper, pressing trembling, almost reverent kisses to the back of his neck. His brother's voice is tight and breathless, and he can feel Yancy shudder against him as he struggles for control. "Oh fuck, Rals. Feel so fucking good... hot, tight little ass, oh my _god_...."

Yancy's love and care is beautiful, but not what he wants, so Raleigh bites his lip on a whimper and rolls his hips up against him, crying out as the head of Yancy's cock rubs against his sweet spot. "Oh fuck yeah - fuck, Yance, more!"

"Yeah?" Yancy pulls back, shifts enough to get Raleigh's knees under him so he can push deeper. "That what you want, baby bro?"

Raleigh feels almost impossibly full, stretched wide as Yancy rocks deeper, each thrust rubbing against his swollen prostate. He's hard again, cock tight against his stomach and weeping precome, but that's not what he cares about. What he needs is the unforgiving pound of his brother's huge cock sliding into him, thicker than he'd dreamed, sensation more intense than he could have imagined. "Oh god - yes, harder, fuck Yance, give it to me - !"

Yancy laughs, breathless and throaty, falling into a rhythm of long, hard thrusts that slowly ease deeper. When his hips finally connect with Raleigh's ass he holds still, fingers clenched at Raleigh's hips to hold him in place as his body clenches and shudders around the intrusion. "Your ass looks even better stretched around my cock, kid," he murmurs, rolling his hips against him slowly, but Raleigh's stretched so full that even just that shift of pressure against his sweet spot sends pleasure shooting through him.

He fights against Yancy's hold, trying to fuck himself back on his cock, whining. "Yance...."

"Needy little thing," Yancy breathes, and moves again, setting a pace that builds harder and faster with each thrust until all Raleigh can do is hang on, gasping for breath between cries, between each hot shock of pleasure his brother drives through him.

Suddenly Yancy stops, drawing away completely, swatting Raleigh's ass playfully as his younger brother whines in disappointment. "Your turn, cowboy. I wanna watch you ride my cock."

Raleigh straddles him eagerly as they shift positions, because shit, yeah, the idea of putting on a show for Yancy is really hot. He braces one hand on Yancy's chest and guides his brother's cock back into him, gasping as he slides slowly down the shaft, eyes falling closed at the rush of sensation. "Oh fuck, Yancy..."

His brother's hands stroke hungrily up his thighs and over his hips, clenching again at his ass cheeks and pulling them further apart as Raleigh takes more of him. "That's it, kid. Want you to fuck yourself on my cock. Show me how bad you wanted this."

Raleigh's never been one to back down from a challenge, and he meets Yancy's gaze with a grin, rolling his hips on him and starting to move just how he wants. He rides Yancy hard, not even trying to hold back his cries of pleasure as they connect again and again. Yancy arches up to meet the rock of his hips, bucking up harder, deeper, his gasped encouragements lost to breathless groans of pleasure.

Yancy looks perfect like this, breathless and disheveled and flushed from passion and exertion. He catches his bottom lip between his teeth as one hand moves from Raleigh's ass to curl around his erection. "Fuck, Rals, not gonna last - you feel too fucking good...." He draws a shuddering breath as he works Raleigh's cock faster, hips stuttering up into him hard. "Gonna come so hard, gonna fill you up - "

"Fuck, please - !" The thought of it makes Raleigh clench down around him, and in moments Yancy is doing just as promised, hips jerking up into him, fucking him roughly as he spends himself deep inside him in hot spurts of come. Raleigh keeps moving with him, shutting his eyes to the build of sensation and fucking down onto his cock desperately, crying out as his own passion crests and his vision whites out to the rush of pleasure that overwhelms him.

He comes back to the gentle caress of Yancy's hands on his spine, smoothing up and down his back. He's collapsed onto Yancy's chest, and his brother is nuzzling his hair, breath warm as he presses soft kisses to his ear and the corner of his jaw. "God, Rals...."

"Mmhmm..." Raleigh gives a soft moan in agreement, nestling his face into the crook of his neck. Despite his sensitivity post-orgasm, the fullness of Yancy's softening cock inside him is still the most amazing thing ever, and he never wants to move. "Yancy... thanks."

Yancy chuckles softly against his hair, arms tightening around him. "God, kid, don't thank me. You're the amazing one." He slides one hand up into Raleigh's hair and lets out a long sigh. "Love you more than anything. You know that, right?"

How can he not, with the drift between them? And maybe that's what's always made him feel okay about this, the knowledge that nothing could ever come between him and Yancy. That this would only bring them closer. He gives a soft, happy hum in reply. "Love you... sleep now. Here."

"You're gonna wake up with wicked leg cramps," Yancy warns.

"Don't care," Raleigh returns, sleepy mind already conjuring thoughts of waking before his brother, of clenching around him and grinding against him until Yancy gets hard again inside him. He wonders if the fog of sleep will make Yancy more uninhibited and wild, or if he'll just be able to fuck himself on his brother's dick however he wants while Yancy is still half asleep. "Not allowed to move. Dick is mine."

Yancy's warm voice is quickly growing more sleepy, and he doesn't seem inclined to argue. "Badonkadick."

"Your badonkadick brings all the boys to the yard," Raleigh mumbles, and falls asleep blissed out and well fucked and happier than he's ever been.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda surprised how much smut came of this. Thanks for reading - feedback is love. :)
> 
> PS: Even when it's 2072 and the drift opens again I will still love to see your comments and feedback! ;)


End file.
